


A new pup

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Jensen, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared gets a promotion at work, he's expected to add another Omega to his household. As his First Mate Jensen picks out the young Omega Tyler. Unfortunately for Tyler, his heat starts before they can begin courting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new pup

It wasn’t always easy being First Mate. Oh Jensen knew that he’d been lucky to get Jared to mate him right after high school. Jensen was a late bloomer, barely heading into his first heat at the grand old age of 21, his mother’s relief had been almost palatable at the knowledge that her little boy wasn’t going to die an old spinster. Especially after both his older Omega brothers had long since been mated off. 

Jensen had of course known the young Alpha as he was growing up. Jared was the kid next door. The Padalecki family's pride and joy. The only Alpha out of five children and thus the recipient of most of the family's focus. So when said young Alpha walked up to their driveway, Jensen's father hadn't even considered that Jared might be interested in Jensen, especially since Jensen was a few years older than Jared.

Jared hadn’t even bothered to wait even a week into his summer vacation before courting Jensen, he’d shown up at the door with a mating prize that came from a combination of summer jobs and an inheritance from his grandmother. Jensen’s Dad had almost pushed Jensen in Jared’s arms right then and there. 

So now Jensen wore Jared’s collar. And he had the honorable social standing of being a first mate to one Kripke, Gamble and Carver's finest upcoming lawyers. 

It hadn’t been easy at first, taking three jobs at once, and working thirteen hours a day, the maximum an Omega was allowed to work, so that Jared could focus on his schooling instead of having to get a job himself. Jensen would make sure there were meals in the fridge and that the house was kept clean. He took care of Jared’s dogs and welcomed Jared’s family when they came over for a visit. All the duties expected of a first mate, especially since Jared wasn’t planning on taking on a Beta mate as well. No matter how much Jared's mother had insisted on it. The woman was never mean hearted towards Jensen, as far as she could see, Jensen couldn't do anything wrong. But she believed in the old ways, that Omegas should be provided for, instead of providing for their Alpha. In her mind, Jared was abusing Jensen's submissive nature to make his own life easier, knowing that a Beta would not let him get away with it. It had taken them years to make her realize otherwise.

And in all that time the thought of children had never even entered Jensen's mind. They were too busy for that. With school, and work, barely able to support themselves. 

Things changed when Jared got hired for his current job straight after graduating. First as an intern, becoming one of the partner's legal aide and then working for the firm as a Junior attorney. Once that happened, Jared had told Jensen to quit working, and paid for him to go to evening classes instead. Any class that Jensen had wanted to. Jensen had thought long and hard about it, and got himself trained as an office manager. Jared had smiled when he told him, said Jensen didn’t have to. But Jensen wanted to be a support to his mate. He wanted to be worthy of the Alpha that had bought him, claimed him, mated him. 

It wasn’t easy taking classes as an Omega. Out of twenty students in the class, only four of them were Omega. Jensen pitied the one out of them who wasn’t wearing a collar. Because no matter how much Jensen and the others tried to protect the young man, there were still Alphas in their class who thought that any unmated Omega past his first true heat was free game. Chris hadn't let that pull him down though, he always said that just because he was an Omega, that that didn't mean he had to be a slave. He was living amongst humans now.

Jensen could have gotten pregnant in those days. Forget to take his contraceptives, drop a positive pregnancy test on the table some morning. But then he saw Jared’s eyes when he came home from work, the long hours his mate pulled to build a better life for both of them. And he couldn’t do it. So he pushed down the urge and ignored the way people looked at him. As if there were something wrong with him. What Omega after all went almost a decade into a mating with their Alpha without conceiving even one pup for him. It made him a freak. But it wasn’t their business, so he kept his mouth shut and ignored it. 

Jared would get angry with people like that, but Jensen pretended not to care and they’d just move on. Focusing on work, on Jensen going to work with Jared. He kept Jared’s appointment book, dealt with his clients, gave him blowjobs under the desk and let his mate bend him over the desk when the tension got too much. In short, Jensen did everything he could to minimize Jared’s stress and make his life easier. Jensen was a good first mate, no matter what people said about him.

It was because of that, when Jared made Partner at the age of 32, after successfully pleading a case that had been deemed impossible to win, earning literally millions for the firm, that Jensen knew his second duty was at hand. To find a proper second mate for his Alpha, one that he could stand to share the house with, and who would be worthy of Jared.

It didn’t take him long to find one.

****

 

 

Tyler tried to focus on the hoop, get the ball, twirl around Dylan and jump up to put the ball away. His mom was watching from behind the windows, you couldn’t leave a young Omega alone with a human boy, who knows what the kid might try. Even if him and Dylan had known one another all their lives and were as close as brothers. Even if they’d planned to share every class in high school and go to college together and then get jobs next doors. 

All that had been a waste when Tyler went into first heat at twelve. And while Dylan got to keep going to school, have fun with girls and make friends, Tyler had to take homeschooling, and learn how to keep house. His parents weren’t rich, and with their limited prospects, he’d be lucky not to end up fifth or sixth mate to some old geezer who could barely get it up for one mate, let out all the others.

Grab the ball, lift up, throw it in the hoop, land and twirl and pretend he could get around his life as easily as he could get around Dylan. “I don’t see why you don’t just leave.” Dylan said. “You’re eighteen, there have to be some kinds of scholarships that you could take to get to go to college with me. I mean, I know you missed fall term, but you could start up in January…”

Tyler puffed at the very idea. It wasn’t like the scholarships weren’t open to Weres, he could technically take some classes if he wanted to. His SAT’s had been more than high enough. But every Were on campus would be looking at him as a freak, a whore, an unmated Omega who thought he was above his station. The only way an Omega could go to college was if their Alpha was willing to pay for it. Without a collar on his neck, Tyler would be open prey to any Alpha and Beta looking for a hole.

And that wasn’t even taking his heats into account.

He hadn’t had a full heat since that first one, but even the gentler false heats of the past few years left him begging to be filled before the day was even over. And then he’d spend the next two days sucking on a fake knot, or using lollipops or just about anything that he could get his hands on until the need finally went away. He couldn’t even imagine what a real heat would do to him. According to the books, his body would demand a knot for far more than just his mouth.

“It’s not that easy.” he tried, not sure how to explain it to his human friend. Dylan didn't know what it was like to be a Were, to be ruled by instincts. Humans comparatively had it easy.

“Well maybe you just don’t want to try, letting yourself get stuck because of that sexist crap, making you think you need an Alpha, when what you really need is those suppressor drugs that people keep working on.”

“Right, like I want to play guinea pig for some drug that no one’s even tested yet.”  
He managed to hit another hoop and let the ball bounce once before grabbing hold of it. 

“But what if your mate is ugly, or stupid, or hurts you.” Dylan said, disgusted at the very notion, making Tyler realize that his friend really was just worried about him.

“It’ll be fine. You know that my mom and dad would do anything to screen whatever Alpha makes a bid for me.“ 

Tyler turned back, barely in time to spot the look of disgust.Dylan tried to school his face, but once seen Tyler couldn't ignore it. Dylan wasn't so good to hide the sarcasm in his voice either.

“And then there’s that. Aren’t you even slightly pissed off that they’re ‘selling’ you, as if you’re their property? Isn’t slavery illegal?”

“It’s not… It’s a mating price, Dylan. It’s a way for my Alpha to show that they … value me. That they can afford to keep me, and to reimburse my parents for the costs they’ve gone through in raising me.”

And yes, it did scare him, but if he admitted that to his friend, then he’d have to admit it to himself as well.

“You can call it whatever you want T-Pose, but as far as I can see, it’s nothing but glorified slavery. I don’t see why you shouldn’t have the same rights that anyone else does.”

Tyler shrugged, it was the way things were. But he couldn’t stop himself thinking about it as he had dinner with his parents, his brothers were out with friends of theirs, and Tyler sat there at the table, pushing his food across the table. He’d been feeling hot all day. At first he’d thought it was just an after effect from the game earlier, but instead of improving, it only seemed to get worse instead.

After a while he started sucking on his fork instead of grabbing another bite, he wasn’t sure for how long it lasted before his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

“Tyler?”

He tried to look at her, but the edges seemed to haze around her. She placed her palm on his forehead, before gently stroking through his hair. “Oh sweetie.”

“His heat?”

“I think so.”

"Fuck, I thought we had at least a few more weeks." Dad seemed more annoyed than anything else.

Tyler didn’t know what to say, he just let his mom lead him to the bathroom, telling him to get undressed and sit down in the bath. Somehow his mind didn’t even think of resisting her orders.

When an hour had past and the water had cooled down, he still felt as if he were burning up.  
Mom finally got him out of the bath and onto his bedroom, where she left him with the knotted dildo. Tyler tried sucking on it, but it was pointless, He wasn’t allowed to do more, that was up to his Alpha. And yet, the urge grew worse and worse. 

When his father found him stroking the dildo past his rim, the man just petted his shoulder before tying his hands behind his back to keep him from doing something that could ruin his mating price. It just meant that Tyler felt like he was dying, even as his mother kept caressing him with a wet sponge, treating him like he was back to being her baby.

When the scent of Alpha hit his nose he almost choked in relief. He starred up at the door, at the man standing in front of it. 

“This is Tyler, mister Padalecki.” Tyler couldn’t help tensing up as he realized just how large the Alpha was. And even his heat didn’t lessen that fear. 

The Alpha came up to him and placed his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, meeting his eyes. 

“Jensen said you were a pretty one.”

Now Tyler remembered who the man was, Jensen Padalecki’s Alpha. The other Omega had taken classes along with Tyler’s mom and he’d been nice the few times that Tyler had met him when Mom had taken him along with her to keep from having to hire a babysitter. Tyler remembered being jealous of Jensen, when the older Omega's mate came to pick him up from class.

There had been many people in that class, but Jensen had let Tyler use his tablet for games while they were in class. And he was a fellow Omega like Tyler. There weren’t many Omegas who took actually job oriented courses like the one Tyler’s mom had been following. And the part of Tyler that still wished he could have a life outside of getting mated was desperate to take Jensen up an example of what an Omega could do.

And now Jensen’s Alpha was looking at him, touching him, and Tyler was just about ready to beg the man to just take him already, even if he wanted to scurry away from him and hide under the bed.

“Why is he chained up like that?”

“He’s a good boy, mister Padalecki. Tyler is smart and kind, he has never been touched before. I just wanted to make sure his heat wouldn’t make him do things he’d regret.”

Alpha Padalecki seemed almost angry at hearing that. But he gained control of himself just as easily. Then he said a number that was higher than Tyler had ever expected and the next Dad and Mister Padalecki, Tyler’s new Alpha, were shaking hands. 

The Alpha knelt down beside him. “Do you agree to this mating, boy?”

Tyler was taken in by his heat, but even then he was still aware enough to realize what was going on. If he said yes, he’d be mated and knotted and relief would come. If he didn’t, he’d disappoint his parents and his heat would continue until another Alpha offered himself. Tyler just mouthed yes, his words barely audible, but enough for the other Were to hear him. The man put his finger in Tyler’s mouth, letting Tyler suck on it. The taste of Alpha brought relief like nothing before it.

 

******

 

Jared stared at the poor boy that Jensen had picked for him. The kid was naked, huddled in sheets and smelled ripe. Knowing that he had the boy’s parents permission, it took all his strength to resist the temptation. But he couldn’t take him like this. The boy, his new Omega, Tyler, deserved better than that.

Instead he asked Jensen to bring him the plug they’d bought for their new Omega. It would at least give the teenager some relief on the way back home. Tyler had only turned eighteen a few weeks ago, and if Jensen’s heats were any indication then the boy would be desperate by now.

Jared watched as Jensen knelt next to the pup, barely out of childhood. Tyler was beautiful, huge brown eyes, curly black hair, thick lips. Even the slight unevenness of his chin enhanced his looks rather than detracted from it.

Jared signed the papers while keeping an eye on his two Omegas. Watching Tyler lie down on his back and open his legs, he had to catch a breath at seeing the young Omegas hole open and close as slick dripped out. Jensen didn’t even have to spend much time preparing him before pushing the plug inside. It made Jared reach for his crotch and readjust himself. 

He barely listened to a word of what his new father in law was saying, too caught in the scene of his two Omegas together. It was strange thinking of another Omega living with him and Jensen. They’d been working so well together for the past few years, that the idea of adding anyone new to the family was a strange one.

But as a Junior Partner in the firm, it wouldn’t do for him to have less than two Omegas. It was one thing as an up and coming lawyer to restrict yourself to one Omega, but as a Partner he'd be held to higher standards. Sticking to one Omega made people look down on you for being cheap. Oh people knew that not every Alpha could afford the cost needed to house, feed and care for multiple Omegas. After his promotion though, the senior partners had started asking when he was going to add to his family. It went along the same lines of how they'd looked down at his suits when he'd first started working for them. Image meant a lot in his line of work.

He could tell them all day that Jensen provided him with all he needed. But that wasn’t what society would accept. There were only so many Alphas, they were only a tiny minority amongst all the Betas and Omegas, and thus the few chosen by the goddess had no choice but to do their duty and provide for those blessed by the moon. 

Mating Tyler would give him a few more years before he’d be expected to take a third or fourth mate. He just had to show himself worthy of the trust put upon him. 

Jared stood back and watched as Jensen and Mrs Posey, released the cuffs, and helped Tyler get up from the bed. Jared wanted to help, to get his hands all over his new Omega, but he could do nothing but stand there and watch as the two of them got Tyler dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Anything too restraining at this point would only hurt the boy when any kind of fabric on his skin would feel like an irritating factor.

Jared wanted to pick the boy up, tear down those pants and push his Omega up against the wall and fuck him right then and there. But he didn’t do so. Instead he led the way to the car as Jensen helped his brother Omega down the stairs instead.

He had no idea how they even managed to get home safely, Jared’s eyes remained hooked on the rearview mirror as Jensen pulled down Tyler’s sweatpants just enough to pull out the boy’s cock, rubbing his hand up and down its length while Tyler sank deeper and deeper into the seat. Jared was about to let one hand release the wheel when Jensen’s glare to the front made it clear what he thought of that idea.

Jared tried to keep an eye on traffic, but then Tyler leaned into Jensen, it wasn’t anything indecent, just a need for human touch demanded for by his heat. But it was enough to make Jared hit the pedal and increase their speed even as he was about ready to come in his pants. 

When they finally came home, he was out of the car and by the side door in a matter of seconds. Jensen helped him get Tyler to his feet before he ran to the door to open it as Jared pulled Tyler in his arms and carried him inside. Jared could feel their neighbor’s eyes on his back, could practically feel the lustful gaze on his new mate. It was lucky that he was carrying Tyler over the threshold or he’d have gone over to beat the man’s teeth out.

Jared had never thought he’d be this possessive. Then again, Jensen hadn’t been in heat when they first mated. He'd had the time to court Jensen, hell he'd spent years until he was old enough and had saved up enough money to get his hands on Jensen, so scared that another Alpha would beat him to the Omega. His perfect Jensen, who was already heading to the bedroom and opening the door. But who didn’t stay around after. 

Jared wanted to tell him to return, but then he realized that it was intentional. Jared needed to bond to his new mate in private, needed to claim just Tyler. Jensen could always join them after. After…

Tyler looked up at him, pleading with him…. The young Omega didn’t vocalize his need, but Jared knew he’d dragged it out long enough.

“On your stomach, Tyler.” Tyler didn’t even hesitate, and instantly rolled over, nervously flitting around as he still wore the pants. Jared dragged them down almost instantly, he didn’t bother to take the time to remove them. He could always buy the kid new clothes. Hell, knowing Jensen, his mate had probably already set money apart to do so.

Tyler’s hole was waiting for him, dripping slick on the sheets. Jared bent over to lick its taste, his tongue pushing down to get a feel of it, opening it up even further. Tyler moaned at the touch and bent his legs, opening them widely to give his Alpha better access. Jared rewarded him with a kiss, before moving up and forcing his achingly hard dick inside the boy’s all too ready hole. 

The fit was tight, untouched, and yet it felt welcoming, rather than trying to restrain his entry. Normally he would tease his mate a bit, get him off before pushing fully inside. But the need was too much to wait for that, for both of them. So instead he let his knot force his way in between the rim, sighing in relief as the boy underneath him slacked as well. “Good boy.” He whispered, as he came, his own come mixing with the kid’s slick and leading directly into his mating channel. He hadn’t even realized he hadn’t grabbed for the condoms that Jensen left on the bedside table before getting his dick into Tyler. 

But the thought didn’t manage to stay around much longer than that. Maybe it was time for them to have a baby. Jensen and him had been careful so far, with Jared using condoms and Jensen faithfully taking his contraceptives. They just hadn’t been ready for kids at first, and when their situation finally settled enough that they could afford it, Jared hadn’t dared ask Jensen. Jensen never hinted that he wanted kids. And maybe Jared had always kind of assumed that Jensen just wasn’t one of those Omegas who liked being pregnant, who liked spending time with kids. But now that Tyler was here, maybe it was time for the next generation of Padaleckis. Maybe he could knot Jensen as well during his next heat and try getting them both filled up with his litter. Making it so the pups could play together, they’d be gorgeous, light skinned and freckled like Jensen, and darker and brown like Tyler. 

He pushed in further, ignoring Tyler’s gasps. His lips moved to Tyler’s neck and Jared bit in without thinking, making his claim as clear as he’d done for Jensen. Maybe he’d talk to Jensen, maybe…

What came next could only be described as rutting, forcing his need into Tyler’s body, holding the young Omega down with his superior strength, even as he boy pushed back with every thrust. By the time Jared came back to his senses, Tyler was covered in bruises and scrapes and they were still tied together, with Jared’s come still slipping inside his new mate’s body.

He wanted to tell the boy just how pleasing he was to the eye, how perfect he was for their family. He wanted to tell him about how his scent was already changing, from fecund to carrying. But Tyler was already dozing off, so Jared just pushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes and made them both more comfortable as they waited for the tie to die down, so Jared could slip out.

He looked up at the door, at Jensen standing there, putting his finger on his lips, to note at Jensen not to wake their new mate. Jensen seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“You chose well.” Jared whispered, before inviting his first mate into the bed with them. Maybe in the morning he’d breed Jensen as well. Yes, just wait until morning. He dozed off, right after Tyler. 

 

*****

 

Jensen could smell when the heat had left Tyler, three days before it was even supposed to be gone. It became all too obvious why that was as soon as he entered the room. Their second mate had already conceived. 

It ached at his heart, almost filling him with jealousy and rage. Jealousy that he knew Tyler definitely didn’t deserve. The boy had just done what he’d been brought into their home to do. And yet, the scent brought back all the fantasies Jensen had had over the years of having pups of his own, born from his body, fed from his milk, raised by his hand. 

Jensen lay down, leaning up against Jared’s back, by now too used to the furnace that was his mate to be able to sleep without him. Part of him demanded to know why Jared hadn’t been more careful with Tyler, when he never missed a single condom with Jensen. He woke up as Tyler did, the boy was obviously unsure what he was supposed to do now, so Jensen got out of the bed with him. Motioning at him to be quiet and let their Alpha sleep on. Jared had had a tough week, and neither of them had expected to claim Tyler quite this soon. Gods, they'd only just started the courting process two days earlier and were at least three meetings with the parents away from asking their permission to meet the young Omega face to face. And then the boy's heat had kicked in and put everything into full speed.

Tyler nodded and followed the older Omega to the bathroom. The boy was sticky with a mixture of sweat and Jared’s come, and Jensen pulled him along to the overly large shower. Tyler bowed his head and Jensen followed the old Omega traditions of welcoming a new mate into the family, rather than just put him under the shower on his own. This was the time for brother Omegas to bond and get to know one another, as much as it was a time for Tyler to bond to Jared. After spraying off the worst of the stickiness of Tyler’s skin, Jensen grabbed a sponge and soaped up his brother mate's body. Tyler quickly go the clue and did the same for Jensen. 

He became almost playful, even as Jensen took the time to clean Tyler’s balls, cock and hole before asking him to bend over so he could plug him up. Tyler looked a bit unsettled, but didn’t refuse. 

He seemed even more awkward when Jensen prepared himself the same way. 

“An Omega is always ready for their Alpha, Tyler. But only for their Alpha. “

Tyler nodded and sat down on the side of the bed as Jensen pulled out his own shaving equipment. They’d have to get Tyler his own set as soon as possible. The boy shivered as Jensen soaped up his legs and crotch before removing every hint of hair from the boy’s body. Luckily, like Jensen himself, the other Omega was almost hairless to begin with.

When Jared showed up at the door, both Omegas looked up almost in unison. Jared seemed almost lost.  
“You left me all alone.” The giant baby pouted and Jensen almost slapped his mate with a towel.

“Bath, Jared.”

Jared just grinned and came in, his naked body looking somewhat grimy, Tyler’s scent still clinging all over him. Jensen could see that Tyler was getting a bit nervous, and he ordered the boy towards the kitchen. Giving him a way out and a chance to collect himself.

Jared stepped into the bath and Jensen took his time to re-familiarize himself with his mate’s body, before Jared pulled him into the tub with him. When Jared pulled out the plug, warm water almost soaked into Jensen’s open hole. It was soon followed by Jared’s dick, as the Alpha tied to him moments later. Both of them lingered in the touch. It wasn’t a long tie, both of them too comfortable, too warm and wet for that. But it gave them a moment of connection that Jensen desperately needed.

“We need a bigger bath.” Jared said. “I don’t think Tyler could join us in this one.”

Jensen grinned, glad that Jared was already accepting their new mate as a part of the family.  
“Well you were thinking of buying a new place. “

“I was. Especially now, with pups on the way.” Jensen shivered, trying not to respond to the words. “I didn’t mean to, but… I think I got Tyler pregnant.”

“I could smell it on him.”

“I know we always said we’d wait, but… I think I’m ready to be a father, do you think I’m ready?” 

Jensen didn’t answer, other than with a kiss. He didn’t bother to ask what had changed Jared’s mind. 

“Are we fine, Jensen?” Jared then asked as they got out of the bath and Jensen bent down to pick up a towel and dry up his Alpha.

“We’re a family.” He whispered. Jared kissed him again and both didn’t let go until Jared’s nose lifted up as it was hit with the smell of bacon.

Jensen was left drying himself a second time and he finished up cleaning the bathroom before joining his two mates downstairs. Jared and Tyler were already joking about the amount of bacon needed for a decent breakfast portion. Tyler was nervous, waiting for approval, but definitely trying to find his place. 

Jensen gently caressed the teen's neck before grabbing some juice and finish up setting the table.  
By the time all three of them had finished their meals, and Jensen and Tyler had cleaned up the kitchen, Jared had gone off to the bedroom to get changed.

Jensen and Tyler were both naked. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to remain that way until their Alpha suggested otherwise, but it was obvious that the boy wasn’t used to it, clinging on to the apron he’d been using while preparing breakfast. 

Right now, the only clothes Tyler had were the ones he’d worn getting here, and they wouldn’t be getting any of his old possessions from his parents home until at least a month had passed. It was part of a settling in period for new mates. Giving them a chance to bond with their new life, while loosening the ties with their old one.

It wasn’t that Tyler wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house. He’d definitely be joining Jared and Jensen to work in a few days, but there would be no contact allowed even with his family for at least a month. Or longer if their Alpha were enough of an asshole to demand it. Jensen already knew that Jared wasn’t that kind of Alpha, but Tyler had no way of knowing the same. 

Jared’s employers had been more than happy to give him and Jensen a week off, as unexpected as the request was, after Jared had told him that they were adding a new Omega to the family. Their employers wouldn’t dare not to, especially considering that they’d been the ones insisting on Jared following proper social customs, rather than sticking to the one Omega he had.

Jensen grabbed a bathrobe out of laundry and threw it at Tyler. 

“I think I might still have some old pants left over from when Jared and I first mated. Those should be enough to fit you until we have time to go shopping.”

Tyler looked up in happy surprise. 

“You’re ours now, Tyler. That means we take care of you.”

Tyler nodded, the boy seemed oddly quiet. Jensen led him to the storage room before he started looking through some old boxes, pulling out one on the bottom and finding what he was looking for.

“So how are you feeling?”

Jensen leaned closer sharing touches to ease their new mate's tension, letting him know that he was welcome to do the same. Tyler stopped pulling on the pants that Jensen had thrown him before shrugging. “Fine, I guess. Just a bit …”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect… Jared he’s huge.”

Jensen snorted at that. 

“I mean, he’s hot, but…”

“I know, kid. It’s a bit scary, especially when you actually get a chance to look at that knot before he puts it in you.”

The boy shuddered at the very idea. 

“But underneath all that, he’s a bit of a teddybear. Treat him well, and he’ll make you happy.”

“How do I do that?” 

Jensen thought for a moment. “I don’t know, he likes his Omega to participate, he likes it when you’re happy to be in his bed. That…” Tyler looked as if he were about ready to write it all down.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you, we’re in this together.”

“But what if he doesn’t want me.”

“Believe me, kid, that ain’t going to happen. Especially not now that you’re carrying his pup.”

Silence followed. When Jensen turned around, he realized that Tyler still had his mouth open. Of course everyone knew that the Omega carrying was usually the last to know. And Tyler was too young to have spotted the connection between his heat ending so fast and being pregnant. The boy’s hand moved to his stomach.

“It will be fine.”  
Tyler sat down on the bed. Still stunned. Jensen sat beside him, pulling his brother Omega into a hug, letting him come to grips with it. The boy didn’t say anything. Neither of them even mentioned the idea of ending the pregnancy, that kind of thing was up to Jared, and Jared had already made it clear he was ready to be a father.  
“You’ll make a great parent, and you’ll have me and Jared to help you through it.” Jensen said. Tyler didn’t answer.

 

******

 

Tyler tried not to look at his reflection in the mirror. He knew the pregnancy would barely even be detectable at this point. Maybe if he could go out, get some morning after pills, end it before it went too far? He doubted that his mates would let him. And without his Alphas permission, there was no pharmacist who’d give him the pills he’d need. The law could say all it wanted about Omegas being equal to any other person, human or were, but that still didn't change the world they actually lived in.

He stared at the plain black collar circling his neck, an old hand me down of Jensen’s. It was too big for his own neck and hung loosely over his shoulder blades, but at least he’d be able to go outside without getting harassed. Jensen said they’d go shopping for a new one for him later. 

Tyler covered himself up in one of Jared’s hoodies, that naturally was way too large for him, but it smelled reassuringly like Jared. It’s why Jensen had given it to him. Tyler stared longingly at the phone, desperate to call Dylan and tell him he was fine. To tell his friend about the pregnancy and ask him for advice, to ask him how to talk to Jensen and Jared about it. Especially since Jared seemed so happy right now and couldn’t stop touching Tyler’s stomach whenever he came past him.

But Tyler wasn’t allowed to call anyone from his old life, it was against all the rules to do so before the first month was over, and definitely without his Alpha’s permission. Tyler didn’t feel like he belonged. Jensen and Jared were older, in their thirties. He knew he got lucky, that he could have gotten an alpha who was old enough to be his grandfather instead. But still it was hard to talk to them about this. They were settled, had jobs, built their life and all Tyler had was a high school certificate.

He missed his guitar, but he didn’t dare touch Jensen’s without the other Omega’s permission. Jensen had been kind enough to share as much as he had, but Tyler had no intention to piss off the first mate. He’d heard enough horror stories of how the first mate could make a second mate’s life hell if they pissed them off enough.

His mates were in the living room when he finally came downstairs. Jared was sitting on the couch, Jensen between his legs, their Alpha’s cock in between Jensen’s lips. Tyler hesitated for a moment, before Jared smiled and told him to join them. 

What were the rules, what was he supposed to do? In some more traditional families, Omegas weren’t even allowed on the furniture, but he didn’t think that was the case in this family. Jensen and him had sat on the stools at the counter when they had breakfast. 

“Hey Tyler.” Jensen said as his lips let go of Jared’s cock for a moment, Jared’s come trickling down his smile. "I was just getting our Alpha ready, do you want to help.”

Part of Tyler wanted to run back upstairs. But these were his mates, and he did want to make them happy. He nodded and came closer. 

“Would you mind holding Jared’s cock warm for a bit.”

Tyler nodded, unsure what that meant. He expected to be asked to take Jensen’s place, but instead Jared pulled him on his lap instead, pulling down Tyler's pants, until they puddled at his feet. Jared didn’t hesitate to pull out the pink plug that had kept Tyler open all morning and replaced it with his cock. Tyler expected for the man to fuck him, but he didn’t, instead he just turned on the television. It was surprisingly comfortable to sit like that, all filled up, making Tyler wonder what their Alpha got out of it. 

He almost flinched when he felt Jensen’s tongue on his balls, realizing for the first time that Jensen hadn’t moved and was now licking Tyler’s cock. Teasing him, making him want to move, force Jared’s cock to hit that spot inside of him so he could come. But Jared seemed too busy watching some show about doctors to put any actual effort into it. While Jensen seemed to act as if Tyler’s dick was some kind of popsicle. 

It was maddening, it was the best he’d felt in his entire life. And then Jared’s hands moved to his nipples, first caressing them, and then twisting them. He barely bit back a scream, sinking deeper on his Alpha’s dick with every twitch, feeling his Alpha’s balls hit his ass. 

“Our beautiful boy. I can’t wait to see a pup on each of those tits, can’t wait to see that belly become larger as my pups grow inside of it. Tyler froze, and then Jensen’s tongue gave another twist and he couldn’t help but clench around Jared’s cock, feeling the alpha’s building knot pushing up against his rim.

Jared didn’t quite knot him, his hand moving between Tyler’s ass and his lap to keep it from pushing in. “We don’t have the time.” He said. “More’s the pity.”

Tyler could only groan when Jared came inside of him and Jensen grabbed Tyler’s cock before Tyler could do the same. Putting a ring around his dick. It was only then he realized that Jensen was kept just as hard. Jensen shared an understanding grin, before pulling the jeans back on over Tyler’s bulge.

They got to the car. Jensen took the driver’s seat this time. Tyler wondered if Jared would let him get his driver’s license as well. Dad never felt that an Omega like Tyler even needed to learn how to drive. It was silly, Tyler could point out all the other Omegas who used their Alpha’s car to get groceries, but Dad was stubborn on it and Mom had just told Tyler to give it time. The time never came.

Jared asked Tyler what he wanted to do, and Tyler wasn’t sure. He knew he didn’t want to think and his heat was still leaving his body. So he sank down between Jared’s legs and asked if Jared wanted him to keep him warm again. Jared apparently could barely wait to get his dick out of his pants after that and Tyler spent the next fifteen minutes slowly sucking Jared’s dick as Jensen had done for him until they got to the store. Leaving Jared as hard as Jensen and Tyler were. 

“Call it a little act of vengeance.“ Tyler dared to say, cringing a second later, almost expecting Jared to get angry, but then Jensen started laughing and Jared just groaned and cringed as he put his hard dick back in his pants.

“I like you, boy.” Jensen said before patting Tyler on the back.

 

*********

Jared would freely admit that he was far from the most observant guy out there. But even he could see that there was something up with Jensen. At first he'd feared that it had something to do with the time he'd been spending with Tyler. After all, it was his duty as Alpha to make sure the boy felt welcome in their home and relationship, but he felt ashamed to admit that that was just a case of him underestimating his first mate. he had a bad tendency of doing that. Jensen seemed to love hanging out with his brother Omega and even pulled the teen closer at times when Jared was focusing on his first mate instead. 

And still, Jared couldn’t avoid the notion that there was something up with Jensen, something that he needed to deal with and soon before it got worse. 

Jensen and Tyler were currently in the Omega department of the store, a section filled with shirts, pants and collars full of colors and silk that Jared sometimes wished he could shop in for himself. But as Jensen had made all too clear, there was no chance his first mate would allow him to embarrass them like that. It didn't stop Jared from eying a shirt that he knew Jensen would never allow him to buy. What his mate had against pink he’d never know.

That’s when the two Omegas came out of the back of the store, with Jensen pushing Tyler towards Jared’s arms, making him catch the laughing teen.

“Take him, please, the two of you are made for one another.” Then the older Omega raised his arms in defeat. Jared would take it more serious if Jensen didn't have that same look when he was just about to break out laughing at whatever stupid thing Jared had done that day.

“Should I ask?”

“Jensen apparently does not approve of the color pink.” Tyler whispered. Jared couldn’t stop himself and pulled his Omega in for a kiss. “My soulmate.” Jared shouted as he let him go. Tyler blushed, so Jared kissed him again, unable to stop his hands from lingering on the boy's ass, wishing once again that they weren't in public and that he could just pull those pants down and take him then and there. 

He wondered what Jensen would say if he took the two of them to a comfort room after. Sex always did make his first mate feel better.

“Hopeless, I swear, utter fashion disasters, the both of you.” But Jensen was smiling

“So I’m guessing you found something that Jensen doesn’t approve of?” Tyler nodded. “Go put it on, I can’t wait to see it.”

Jensen groaned as Tyler grabbed the last two shirts Jensen had hanging over his arm before running off to the fitting room.

“Well he is Omega.” Jared said as he pulled Jensen closer. Jensen fell in his arms and noticed the shirt Jared had been looking at. Jared quickly turned him around to stop a new tirade, this one aimed at himself "Shouldn't you be happy he's not going for frills and bows?"

“Which is the only reason I didn’t refuse all of his choices. But Gods, Jared, you’d think an Omega would have better taste.”

“Should I remind you of some pictures I have of you at eighteen?”

The following glare was almost enough to burn through stone.

When Tyler came out of the dressing room, Jared could see Jensen’s issue. The red jeans were pretty obvious and not something even he would touch. But somehow Tyler managed to pull them off. And the sleeveless black vest with neon pink highlights that the young Omega wore over a black pair of suede pants actually did show off Tyler’s abs in a way that kept Jared’s eyes hooked to him quite nicely. 

“I like it.” Jared said as Jensen turned around Tyler, pulling the third shirt straight, another red one this time. 

“I guess… Still, wouldn’t nice black or earth tones be better?” Jared pulled his first mate closer and hugged him to his chest. “At least he knows enough to avoid prints.” Jensen finally muttered.

“Should we be getting him any pregnancy wear?” Jared asked. It was then that Jared noticed how both his mates flinched at the mention of the P-word. 

“Not for another few months.” Jensen answered, there was a look in his eyes as if he tried to push something back. Jared wondered if Jensen had a problem with Tyler being pregnant so soon. It had been just the two of them for so long, and now his mate didn’t just have to adapt to sharing him with another Omega, but about the attention Jared would give to their children as well.

It made Jared worry about his plans to ask Jensen if he could breed him during his next heat as well. Maybe Jensen didn’t want Children, Jensen was used to being the strong independent mate, would he really want to have that life interrupted? And Jared knew that if he asked Jensen to have his children, his mate would agree, for Jared’s sake. He didn’t want to take advantage of Jensen’s feelings for him.

But Jensen quickly smiled again. Jared paid for their purchases and got a few scarves that Tyler seemed to be eying as well. He couldn’t help but notice it again though, when they came past a babystore. Jensen eyed the store quickly before he looked away, while Tyler couldn’t seem to get past it fast enough. His eyes longingly stuck on the drug store a few shops further.

“I don’t think Tyler is happy about the pregnancy.” He told Jensen in the restaurant when Tyler left to get them both their orders.

“Really?” Jensen didn’t seem surprised.

“I don’t know, it’s like he cringes at the very idea of it. “

“He is eighteen years old, Jared. Most eighteen year olds are still kids themselves, becoming a father at that age…”

“But it’s not like he’ll have to do all the work? He’ll have you and me to help him, and I can always get a nanny if he wants time away from the pups.”

“Does he know that?” Jensen’s question was dry, with a broken hint underneath it. Maybe Jared shouldn’t have suggested that Jensen would have to do any of the work. But any pup born in their mating would belong to all of them, not just one of the Omegas. 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

"Oh I don’t know, because he never met you before our mating to him. He never had a proper courting, never got to talk about his hopes and dreams, never had a chance to say what he expected from us."

“But he could still…”

“Did anyone tell him? Jared, for all that he knows, you just want a second mate to spend his time barefoot and pregnant in your kitchen.”

Jared sat there startled, why would he want that? Sure, he wouldn’t have a problem with it, if that’s what any of his mates wanted, he was there for them, not the other way around. But he would never force it on an Omega.

“He’s from a traditional household, Jared. His parents pulled him out of school as soon as he went into first heat. “

“Oh…”

“Yes.” Jensen’s fingers tapped on the table, clearly upset about something, and not just about Tyler.

“I guess I didn’t think. I mean, I know you’re not much into that whole parental feelings thing, but most Omegas…”

Jensen’s head shot up as if launched by hydraulics. “Where did you ever get that idea.” 

“What?”

Jensen didn’t answer, he just got up out of his chair. “Don’t wait for me. I have to go to the toilet.

Leaving Jared stunned and wondering what the hell he’d done wrong this time.

 

*****

Jensen slammed the door shut behind him. He stood in front of the window, staring at his eyes and the age lines that started to build. 

“How dare he.” He muttered, before putting his hands out and soaking them in water before rubbing them over his face. For ten years he’d sacrificed every chance to get pregnant because it wasn’t time, because Jared wasn’t ready, because it was better to wait. And for the Alpha to then act as if it was something Jensen wanted. Gods, he wished he could tear something to pieces. 

“Jensen?” he turned around and noticed Tyler standing at the door. The young Omega seemed almost bashful. “Jared said you seemed upset.”

Of course Jared had sent him. The toilets were divided in three sections, one for the disabled, one for Alphas and males, and one for Omegas and females. Jared was too well raised by his lovely mother to even considering coming in here. For some reason it only made Jensen angrier.  
“I’m fine.” 

“Really? I know I’m new at this mate stuff, but if that is fine, then I’m going to need new definitions.” Tyler spat out. 

Jensen shook his head. “He just doesn’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“Do you know how long Jared and I’ve been mated, Tyler?”

“A long time?”

“Ten years. Ten years in which I’ve done everything to be the most supportive mate imaginable. Ten fucking years, and not once, not even once, did he even consider breeding me.”

Tyler flinched at his outburst. Jensen went up to him, touching the kid’s shoulder, trying to soothe him down, show him that it wasn’t him he was angry with.

“And then I come in and I get pregnant after one knotting.” Tyler whispered.

“It’s not that you’re pregnant, Tyler. I’m happy for the both of you.”

“But what if I’m not happy?” Tyler stared away from him. “I know I’m a freak, but what if I wanted to go to school instead, what if I wanted to live and be a kid and get fucked by Jared and you, and drive a car and go to parties and get tattoos… what if…”

“Oh God, we’re both fucked, aren’t we? “ Tyler ducked his head, as if suddenly bashful. “Look, I promise you, Jared won’t force you to overbreed. And I know for a fact that if you want to, you can go to school, get a job. Hell, if you don’t feel ready to raise your pups, I’ll do it for you.”

“You would?”

“We’re mates, Tyler. That makes your pups my pups.”

“You just wished you could carry them yourself?” And yep, the kid was smarter than you’d think, looking at that goofy smile that usually covered his face.

“I guess Jared doesn’t want me to carry his pups, so I’ll have to love yours instead.” 

He shivered, trying to imagine that life, never feeling the warmth of beating hearts inside of him, carrying the looks of people on him, as they gossiped about his infertility, how he wasn’t good enough. But he could deal. He could, if that’s what Jared wanted.

He froze as he opened the door and Jared stood there waiting, a stunned look on his face. 

“Jensen…”

Oh Gods, had he heard?

Jensen almost took a step back, but Jared stopped him before he could hide in the safety of the forbidden zone.

“You don’t get to walk away from this, Jensen. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for not asking you, but you don’t get to walk away from me.”

Jensen bowed his head, ready to kneel down and beg for forgiveness. A good mate didn’t complain, a good mate accepted, a good mate…

And then Jared pulled him into a hug, his lips planting kisses all over his neck.  
“You are going to carry my pups, Jensen. I wanted to ask you before, but I didn’t dare demand it. I respect you, more than I’ve ever respected anyone, and I didn’t think… I just didn’t think. “

“I will?” he stood there, stunned. 

“Your next heat, I’m going to take you to our bed, I’m going to take you against the wall, over every single surface in the house, until you’ve caught, and if that isn’t enough, we’ll do it again and again until your belly is full of my pups. Because there’s nothing , nothing, in the world that I want more than for you to be the father of my pups. And if you still don’t believe me after that, I’ll do it again, I’ll even tie you to the bed and fuck you over and over again, until you accept it.”

“You never...”

“I did mention the bit where I’m an idiot, didn’t I?”

Tyler seemed to be a bit shrunk back. “And as for you.” Tyler’s face almost went pale. “There’s no reason you can’t start picking up college brochures. It’s not like I can’t afford for you to take at least a few courses, maybe even get a degree or two three… I could even… if you don’t want the pregnancy, it’s only been a day and…”

“I want, I just…”

“Then we’ll deal with it, you’ll go to school, I’ll pay for it. And when the pups come we’ll get a nanny for the both of you. We’re family, Tyler. That means something to me.”

Tyler fell in their arms the three of them just stood there, only getting out of the way when an Omega carrying two pups entered the bathroom looking for some place to clean up some dirty diapers.

Two weeks later Jensen stood at Tyler’s side when the kid called his best friend. After all, they were more than tradition, and if you couldn’t share good news with your friends, then who could you share it with.

Jensen just touched his belly, his heat was starting tomorrow. He could hardly wait.

The end


End file.
